


Alone (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Alone (Poem)

Loneliness is all around me.  
I feel so rejected and friendless.  
Loneliness draws me in,   
Not because I want it to,   
But because I have no choice.   
Loneliness is being alone,  
Having no one to talk to,  
No one to cry with.   
Loneliness is my life.  
Because of the way my life is,  
I have no friends.   
I am so alone.


End file.
